The present invention relates to articulated furniture articles, and in particular to a variable back stop for seating, and the like.
Articulated seating, such as tilt back chairs, and other furniture articles of the type having at least two, mutually adjustable portions, are used extensively in office environments. The mutually adjustable portions of the seating are normally interconnected by a controller or control, which mechanically adjusts the mutual orientation of the various adjustable seating portions. Seating controls usually include springs which bias the seating into a normal or upright position. Such controls also typically include some type of adjustment device to vary the biasing force which resists movement of the adjustable portions of the seating from their normal position.
A stop assembly may be provided in articulated seating to selectively limit the amount of movement permitted between the mutually adjustable portions of the seating. For instance, in tilt back chairs, and other similar seating, a stop assembly may be used to limit the rearward tilting movement of the chair back. Because users have widely differing physical characteristics, including weight, shape, strength, and the like, and perform a variety of different seated tasks, the ultimate or most comfortable maximum tilt angle of the chair back varies from one individual to another. Also, the most comfortable back position will vary for any particular individual depending upon the task being performed. The variable back stop permits the chair to be adjusted to accommodate the particular individual, as well as the specific task with which the seating is used.
A type of seating known as "task seating" is becoming increasingly popular for use at computer terminals, and other similar work stations. Task seating is typically used by several different individuals on a regular basis, and must be readily adaptable for all types of applications and tasks. The ability to adjust the maximum rearward tilt position of a chair back is clearly a preferred feature in all types of articulating seating. However, in task seating, such adjustment capabilities are now considered to be an important factor in the overall marketability of the chair. It is particularly critical that adjustment of the maximum tilt position be capable of being made quickly and easily by the workers or users themselves. Preferably, such adjustment can be made by the user, while actually sitting on the chair, so that the maximum back tilt position can be made initially by a seated user, quickly tested, and easily readjusted if necessary, to attain maximum comfort. Furthermore, it is important that the maximum back tilt position be adjustable throughout a broad range, so as to be able to adapt the chair into a comfortable configuration for a wide variety of different persons and tasks.